


Family Friends

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Supernatural Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You grew up with the Winchester boys, Sam will only ever see you as a little sister, or so you think
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597420
Kudos: 8





	Family Friends

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses 
> 
> original request: could you do sam winchester story where y/n has grew up with winchesters (like family friends) and over time together she got a crush on sam but never said or acted upon it because she was 5 years younger but sam actually felt the same? love you ❤ - anon

You had known the Winchesters practically your whole life. You dad had been one of the hunters that helped John out in his early days of hunting, when you were born five years later that didn’t stop. Your mum had been a hunter as well, killed on a hunt without backup and since then when your dad had to go on a hunt you would stay at your Uncle Bobby’s.

You stayed there an awful lot.

It seemed you spent most of the year at Bobby’s, your dad was always away on a hunt. Even when he said he would be home soon he would get swept off on another case on the drive back and you wouldn’t see him again for another couple of weeks. It got to the point that you weren’t even disappointed when it happened.

There were some positives of staying at Bobby’s though, he didn’t have kids of his own and you could tell he was soft on you. He had practically raised you since you were a baby when your dad came round to dump you off on him yet again, Bobby taught you how to take care of yourself if something ever happened. He taught you how to cook (he was secretly a great cook) and how to check if a stranger was a safe choice to ask help from.

When you were four was the first time you met the Winchesters, they had stayed at Bobby’s before but never whilst you were there so you hadn’t heard of them and they hadn’t heard about you. Which was why there was an issue when all three of you got left at Bobby’s at the same time.

You had been there for two weeks already, your dad somewhere on the other side of the country. Bobby had put you to bed nearly an hour ago, you had been sleeping peacefully until the loud roll of an engine in the yard woke you up. Slowly you got out of bed and peaked out the window to see a large black car pulled up in front of the house and after a second two young boys hopped out of the back seat. Both were clearly older than you and looked tired as hell, then a large man got out of the car. You had never been scared of anything before, not monsters or horror stories your mum and dad had told you to warn you about the real world, but this man did. He was tall, had a large beard growing wildly on his face and a cold hard stare in his eyes, and he terrified you.

John Winchester.

You wrapped yourself in your covers and listened intently to the conversation downstairs, you heard raised voices and arguing. Bobby’s and the strange man, they seemed to come to some sort of an agreement and a second later the door slammed shut. You looked out the window and saw the scary man leaving alone.

A moment later there was the pounding of feet running up the stairs, the door to your bedroom flung open and revealed one of the boys you had seen. He screamed, so you screamed back.

“Dean, there’s someone in my room!” the boy yelled, not taking his eyes of you.

“This is my room,” you defended, as the other older boy came and stood behind the first one.

You heard the familiar steps of Bobby up the stair, “What’s all this screaming about?” he grumbled.

“There is a girl in your house,” the older one told him.

“I know, she’s my niece,” Bobby rolled his eyes. “Dean, Sam, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Sam and Dean,” he introduced you all.

“Where am I supposed to sleep Uncle Bobby?” the boy, who you now knew was Sam, asked sleepily. You narrowed your eyes, Bobby was your uncle, not his.

“Stay with Dean tonight Sam, we’ll sort something out in the morning.”

The next morning there was some tension between the three of you, Sam and Dean were clearly close to each other and didn’t try to talk to you. It didn’t help that you were about five years younger than Sam who was another four years younger than Dean.

It also didn’t help that Bobby got a call from John saying he would be gone for at least a month, coincidentally with your own father who he had met up with. This was an issue for a sleeping arrangement, neither Sam or Dean wanted to share a bed for a month and you weren’t willing to give up your room. It had been your room for years and you had claims to it and had stayed in in longer than Sam.

Unfortunately, Bobby had a solution that meant each of you would be able to have a bed. Sort of. A rota of sorts, each of you would have to spend a week on the couch whilst the other two had the beds for a week. None of you were happy about this arrangement but a stern look from Bobby shut you all up.

That month had been strenuous. You didn’t get on well with Sam and Dean and it seemed like you butted heads at every corner. Bobby seemed amused by the animosity between you, a four year old, and Sam who was nine. Of course, both of you took it very seriously. Dean pretended he was above it all now that he was a teenager but you knew you irked him.

Thought you would never admit it out loud, you sort of enjoyed the company. By the end of the month the three of you had formed a middle ground where you stopped fighting but weren’t friends.

It was the middle of the night when you heard the sound of that engine again and you knew that Sam and Dean would have to leave, it filled you with a sadness that confused you. But on the bright side your dad should be back with him. You got out of bed to say goodbye to them, after all they were the closest thing to friends you had ever had, and curried down the stairs after Sam practically bouncing to see your father.

It had been almost three months since he had left you, but when you got downstairs he wasn’t there. Bobby and John had been talking in hushed tones and Dean was watching them from the side, refusing to lift his eyes and look at you. “Dad!” Sam exclaimed and rushed over to his side.

You slowed and took the last few steps as Bobby and John both looked at you. You hid from John behind Bobby’s leg, he seemed even more terrifying up close. “Where’s my dad?” you asked quietly, looking up at him.

John’s face tensed and he crouched down so he was on your level, “Look, kid,” he started, his voice rough but quiet, “You know what your daddy does, huh?”

You nodded, feeling something horrible settle in your gut. John sighed, “Well, he was really brave but he ain’t coming back. He was out helping me, he saved lots of people, he died a hero.”

“Oh,” you said, dropping your gaze to the floor. You were sad but you didn’t cry, you didn’t feel angry or outraged, you felt like you had always known this would happen. Ever since your mum died you knew that would be how your dad would go. Though you really hadn’t expected it to be so soon.

“Okay,” you said, looking up. Everyone was looking at you tensely, seeming confused and concerned by your lack of a reaction, not even Dean and Sam looked at you with annoyance. Dean looked at you with something you couldn’t pinpoint. John had stood up and was by the door ready to go, he opened the door and stepped out, the boys were about to follow but you ran forward and hugged Dean.

You were short so your face only reached his waist but he hugged you back, “You’ll be okay,” he whispered to you, giving you a small smile before leaving.

You turned back and hugged Sam, he was only a little taller than you and hugged you back startled. “Be safe,” you told him and pulled back, he left after a moment and you heard the car start up and pull away.

—

Since then you had stayed at Bobby’s, over the years Bobby taught you how to fix up cars in his yard which made you smug when the Winchesters came back and you knew something about cars that Dean didn’t.

When they came to stay you life got a little bit brighter, it was fun living at Bobby’s. He home schooled you on an actual school curriculum and would teach you about the supernatural at the weekends. But when the boys showed up it got better, you didn’t have any friends your own age and even though there was a big age gap you were pretty mature for your age and even Sam and Dean enjoyed spending time with you.

The three of you didn’t even have to argue to know what the sleeping arrangement would be, you would take the sofa the first week considering Sam and Dean had been on the road for who knows how long and deserved beds. Then it would be Dean or Sam depending on who won rock paper scissors, so Sam slept on the sofa next.

Over these years you had also developed a teeny tiny massive crush on Sam. Who could blame you? He was one of the only boys you knew, he was close to your age, he had a good heart, he wasn’t bad looking, he always laughed at your jokes and he was a giant nerd about the same stuff you were into.

It would have been the perfect match except you were too chicken to say anything. You were five years younger than him and you knew that he couldn’t possibly feel that way about you, not yet at least. So you resigned yourself to just being his good friend and offering support when he talked to you about girl he liked at his school.

—

When you were thirteen you went on your first hunt, you had begged Bobby to let you go for months. You had been working the phones for ages and you were sick and tired, you’d spent your whole life reading about everything supernatural and you knew you were ready.

There was a simple ghost case in the local town, super easy. Salt n’ burn. No trouble. Bobby had only relented when you said he could go with you. As expected it went down fine and soon you began taking on cases every month or two, Bobby begrudgingly accompanying you to them.

That year would have been great except that was when you found out that Sam had left his family to go to university and you didn’t hear from him again. Sometimes Dean stopped by but it was only briefly, for a night and no more than a few days, he seemed angrier and tense now that Sam had left but after a year he seemed more like his old self. Still, you could tell he was different without his brother.

—

At sixteen Bobby let you go on hunts alone, he only let you go on simple hunts and it felt like he was treating you like he was three years ago but you understood it was because this time you wouldn’t have any back up.

When Dean came round you had gone on a hunt with him, he had been impressed by your skills despite being so young. He hadn’t been able to go on lone hunts at your age and you felt smug that you had beat Dean Winchester to a hunting mile stone. Dean was like the older brother you didn’t want but loved all the same, you knew Sam was a shaky topic so you didn’t bring him up even though you were dying to.

Dean left again and you were left alone to help out Bobby with cars and go on hunts that were fairly nearby, you had tried to date a few guys but none of them lasted long. None of them were any Sam Winchester’s.

—

When you were eighteen you found out that Sam had left college and had been hunting with Dean for almost a year. The boys seemed to come over a lot to get Bobby’s help on hunts, with Sam back all your old feelings had resurfaced but still you kept quiet. You heard about Jess and you didn’t want to be a rebound or second best, sometimes if they stayed for a while Dean would talk about them being on the road and all the girls Sam had liked. It made you feel small.

Despite being a very good hunter, having done it for five years and being raised on it, Sam and Dean refused to take you on hunts with them. Them claimed that it was too dangerous, you were too young, that they could handle it, blah blah blah. You had met Jo in the past year and became close friends with you, she was in the same boat as you and you would call her to bitch about the boys not treating you like the hunter you were.

Either way, you didn’t need them to go on hunts. You started to go out on your own hunts more often and branched out to places further away, you made sure to always check in back home to Bobby between hunts and call whilst you were away. You didn’t want to be like your father and have no contact with your family whilst on a hunt.

—

You had now been hunting for at least a decade, during that time it seemed you began to run into the Winchesters more and more, often times showing up and saving their asses when they got too cocky to take your help.

You ran into them so much you all decided it might just be best if you all stuck together. So you started hunting with them, the backseat of the impala wasn’t the most comfy place and Dean’s fast driving unnerved you but you pushed on.

Living with the boys on the road was vastly different to when you were kids, there was never any space when you needed room, it constantly smelt like boy and it became an issue when you had to spend a night in the impala when you were too far from a motel.

The first time that had happened you had to sleep next to Dean, squished is more appropriate, because Sam had a broken rib. You had ended up just lying on his chest and trying to get comfy. The second time you had to stay in the backseat with Sam, this time lying on top of him was the worst idea you had ever heard.

With Dean it was fine, he was basically your brother, with Sam it was a whole different story. You had hooked up lots of times but your feelings for Sam never left. So sleeping on top of him for a night was your worst nightmare.

Like any issue you had swallowed your fears and pushed on, Sam was much larger and seemed to have twice the amount of limbs Dean did. This left less room for you and Sam had to wrap his arms around you so that you didn’t fall off him, you were sure Sam could feel your heart beating hard against his chest. You tucked your head into the crook of his neck and tried your best to calm down and go to sleep.

Little did you know that Sam thought the same about you. He had always like you a lot and in the past year he realised he had a crush on you, possibly always had, he was a whirlwind of emotions right now so he didn’t want to say anything. But with you sleeping on top of him and the feeling of your breath tickling his neck was simultaneously his heaven and hell, but he never wanted to let go.

—

After that your feelings only grew for each other, any time you had to stay a night in the impala you would just curl up next to Sam without question. You acclimatised to being this close which you hoped hid your feelings well, a rejection from Sam would mess up the entire dynamic. When there were only two beds in the motel room you would share with Sam or offer to take the couch, to which he always refused and said it was okay if you just shared. Dean had figured out years ago that the two of you had a thing for each other so he kept silent, he knew that eventually you would figure it out. Plus, it was fun to watch his little brother in an almost constant state of distress over you.

There had been times when you thought that Sam might have returned your feelings for you, little looks and glances, touches that didn’t need to happen, a hand on your back as he guided you. Of course, that was quickly rebutted by his feelings for others.

Ruby had really rocked everything, Sam had practically abandoned you and Dean for her and it was hard to build that trust up again. Later on down the line when Dean and Cas had gone to purgatory Sam left to live with Amelia while you kept looking. You had begged him to stay with you and find them but he said it was where he stopped, he wanted a normal life.

That was one of the things the two of you always disagreed on. Sam wanted a normal life, complete with a wife, kids and a white picket fence. Dean did too, secretly. But you loved the hunter life, thrived on it. You would think after you lost both your parents you would hate it but it was the opposite, unlike most hunters you didn’t want revenge on a demon or creature for killing someone close to you, you did it because it was the right thing to do. You loved your job, saving people and doing your part. The idea of a ‘normal’ life seemed foreign to you, boring and dull.

Though, like always, Sam always came back and the three of you hit the road. It was pathetic how much you pined for Sam, by now you could hardly call it a crush. It had taken up almost all of your life and you knew that you were in fact in love with him, not that it mattered, a hunter’s life was not one for romance. The second either of you said anything the other would most likely die, if Sam even felt that way about you. He didn’t seem to do so anymore.

Unknown to you, Sam still felt the same way about you. He had grown up with you, confided in you, you were a badass hunter and his best friend. How could he not love you? Just like you he had learned to hide his emotions in fear that you didn’t reciprocate them, so now both of you thought that the other didn’t like you when they did.

—

When you moved into the bunker you finally got your own room with your own bed. You missed having a bed of your own like back when you were a kid living with Bobby, thinking of Bobby always made you sad. He had been your family, more than your own parents, he had raised you and loved you as his own and didn’t deserve what he got. Still, you had Sam and Dean and Cas when he was around, you were getting by better than other hunters.

Sleeping in the bunker took some getting used to, noises echoed throughout it. Be it the weather outside or the metal settling. That would have been fine but it put you on alert, how safe were you here really? You had been trained to wake up at anything.

Dean was in room 11 which was down the hall from you in room 15, Sam was even further in room 9. It was odd getting used to sleeping alone and so far away from the boys, now used to sleeping and being pressed Sam or just being a few meters away in the next hotel bed. It was only a hallway but it felt like a million miles.

After about two hours of tossing and turning you realised you weren’t going to get any sleep, at least not without some alcohol. Or warm milk. You’d decide when you got to the kitchen.

Assuming that the boys were asleep you didn’t think about what you were wearing, pyjama short and a crop top. It was chilly so you threw on a flannel shirt but didn’t button it. You walked silently along the halls in fuzzy socks until you reached the kitchen and began to prepare some hot chocolate.

Then Sam came into the room, “Oh, hey, Y/N,” he greeted, surprised that you were up.

You looked up at Sam to see his hair was mess and him yawning, “Can’t sleep?” you asked sympathetically.

Sam shook his head, “No, you?”

You shook your head, Sam looked half dead he was so tired, at least you knew you looked better than he did at that moment. “What’s up?” you asked, making him a cup of hot chocolate with yours.

Sam shrugged elusively, “Nothing, just can’t sleep.” He did know. It was you. Specifically you not being with him.

“That sucks,” you gave him a soft smile which he returned and you finished up and handed him his drink.

He thanked you and took a sip of his drink, the two of you drank your drinks for a minute before he looked at you. “What?” you asked, feeling his gaze on you.

“Why couldn’t you sleep? You don’t usually have any nightmares or anything, and I know you can sleep anywhere. So what’s up?”

You blushed at how concerned he sounded and you ducked your head, “You’re going to think it’s silly,” you said.

Sam chuckled, “I won’t, I promise. Scouts honour.”

“I’m used to sleeping pretty close to you and it was a little weird having so much space to myself,” you explained quickly, refusing to meet eye contact.

“Really?” Sam said, you couldn’t place the tone.

You nodded.

“That’s why I couldn’t sleep either,” Sam admitted.

“What?” you snapped your head up.

Sam blushed a little, “I’m used to sharing a bed with you or sharing the backseat with you, it’s weird adjusting to having my own room that’s all the way down the hall from yours.”

Your stomach was doing flips, did that mean Sam liked you as much as you liked him? Did he only mean that platonically? Your mind was racing and you almost didn’t notice Sam kept talking.

“Honestly, I got so used to being close to you, now I just feel alone. Which is stupid, because you’re not gone and it’s not like we’re together even though I’ve had a crush on you since we were kids and I’ve maybe been in love with you for a while–” you cut him off by walking forward and crashing your lips into his.

Sam’s eyes went wide, both in realisation of what he had just admitted and the fact you were kissing him, just as you were about to pull away he kissed you back. His arms wrapped tightly around your waist and lifted you up, you looped your arms over his shoulders and kissed him deeply. Sam walked you back so you were sitting on the counter and he was stood between your legs.

When you pulled away you were both panting heavily for air, “You love me?” you asked, your voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, I love you, Y/N,” he whispered back, looking into your eyes.

“Good, because I love you, too, Sam Winchester,” you replied with a wide smile and pulled him back to you. This kiss was less urgent and more soft and caring, you couldn’t believe this. You were kissing Sam. It had taken about 20 years since your crush first began to get to this point but you made it, and you weren’t turning back now.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I was twelve,” you admitted.

Sam laughed softly, “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked.

You shrugged a little, “You were so much older than me back then, then you went to college or you were on the road. Then there was always things in the way, Ruby, the apocalypse, Amelia, it was never a good time. I didn’t think you felt that way.”

A look of guilt flashed through his eyes at the mention of Ruby and Amelia, “To be honest I didn’t know I felt that way until after you joined us but then I realised that I had always liked you more than the annoying little sister that you were to Dean.”

“He called me annoying?”

“That’s what you got from that?”

“Sorry. But hey, none of that matters now, what matters is the here and now and that we have each other now.”

“Agreed,” Sam smiled, you grinned back at him and kissed him again.


End file.
